Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic machines with pistons. More precisely, the invention relates to a hydraulic machine, usable as a pump and as a motor, of the type comprising a first rotor rotatable about a first axis and a second rotor rotatable about a second axis inclined with respect to the first axis.
Description of Prior Art
The document WO03/058035 describes a hydraulic device comprising a casing, a first rotor rotatable about a first axis and carrying a first and a second series of pistons protruding from opposite sides of the first rotor. A second and a third rotor are arranged on opposite sides of the first rotor and are rotatable about their respective axes that are inclined with respect to the rotation axis of the first rotor. The second and the third rotor carry respective arrays of cylinders engaged by respective pistons.
One of the problems of the solution described in the document WO03/058035 is the high number of components and hydraulic sealing zones.